


Warning Signs

by lrs002



Series: 300 words a day for 30 days [11]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Continuation of Even Geniuses Need Help Some Time, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Same tags as Other Michael/Noah fic, Tutoring, same tags as last time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Michael and Noah are once again studying and tutoring for English classes this time at Noah's apartment.Rated M for implied body snatching, manipulation and other bad things same as last time.





	Warning Signs

The Summer Before Senior Year:

Michael and Noah’s spend increasing more time together as the summer goes on. Having tutoring sessions at Crashdown, the library and even Noah’s tiny studio apartment. 

Michael’s even comfortable sometimes at Noah’s apartment. With it’s bookcases, soft rugs and a large leather sofa but what really makes it great is Noah himself he infuses it with warmth, his smiles laughter and jokes.

Those feels of comfort however are few and far between and looking back that probably should have a warning sign but by then he had developed deep feelings for the guy so he made excuses for the unease that often curled in his gut.

“You want something?” Noah called from his kitchen, his head inside the fridge,

“Some lemonade would be nice.” 

“You got it.” 

The older man comes back into the living a couple seconds later with a glass.

He sits the glass off to side of Michael next to the plate of tacos they’ve been sharing, “Careful, it maybe a little bit sour.”

Michael’s replies, “It’s lemonade. It’s going to be sour anyway.”

“Right.” Noah says smiling as they sit cross legged on the rug study materials spread out betwen them on the coffee table.

They’ve been studying for while when Noah reaches across the table and swipes his thumb across the edge of Michael’s mouth and Michael freezes, his body tingling

“You had some cheese on your mouth” Noah says, eyes warm “I got it for you.”

“Thanks.” Michael blushes, takes a drink of lemonade and they go back studying

\---  
They’ve been working on on writing an essay or book report that Michael’s teacher assigned him and his fellow classmates over they summer when Michael has a break down.  
He starts crying and tosses his pencil down and gets up from the table.

“I just can’t do it. The pressure is just to much.” Michael repeats over and over again.

“Relax, Michael it’s just a paper.” Noah says 

“That’s worth like 40% of my grade next year, which is like a stupidly high percentage.”

Noah stares at him; watches him, “Okay break time.” He says getting up from the floor then he shuffles paper into piles then sticks the papers into a notebook and closes the notebook, “Look no more work.”

Michael glares at him.

Okay more drastic measures of distraction need to happen. 

“Come sit down.” Noah says taping the sofa, as he sits down on it “Please.”

It’s the please that does it cause Michael comes and flops on the sofa on his stomach his head landing in Noah’s lap. 

Tears are still falling, even when the older man begin to play with his curls. The feeling is nice.

Noah whispers sweet encouraging words in his ears including

"Shh, everything's going to be fine sweetheart you have me." 

He must fall asleep soon after Noah begins doing that because he doesn’t know how he ended up in Noah’s bed in the morning.

\----  
It’s many years later and only after Noah is dead that he learns what happened after he “fell asleep.”


End file.
